


Playlist (Favourites)

by tally_hoed



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: 'My iTunes picks up your iTunes and I’m not trying to be rude but are you ten years old?’ AU- i just see layhan in this, luhan is the 10 yr old >





	

They’ve been flat mates for all of twenty minutes before Yixing regrets the whole thing. Luhan and the apartment had seemed perfect on paper but now as he stares at his laptop, Itunes on display, he can only feel deep regret.

He obviously didn’t customise his settings when setting up his new computer because it’s picked up Luhan’s Itunes account as well as his own and well… The Macarena and YMCA are crowd pleases sure, but Yixing would have expected them to be on a ten year olds Ipod, not an adult’s.

Yixing isn’t the type to panic, but something is clearly wrong here.

He gets up and decides to confront Luhan immediately. What kind of person would listen to Mambo number Five so often that it would appear in their Favourites playlist?

Yixing leaves the safety of his room and follows the sound of humming to the kitchen where he finds Luhan shimmying across the floor. When he concentrates harder, he identifies the song as Barbie Girl.

He clears his throat and hides a smile that threatens to appear when Luhan screeches to a halt.

“Oh, sorry! Sometimes I get a little…” He waggles his fingers around in the air and gives Yixing a big smile. If only his music taste wasn’t so bad, Yixing might find him charming.

“Are you settling in okay? The wifi password worked right? Cause sometimes my sevens can look like fours and yeah.”

Even his rambling could be deemed cute.

“Ah no it worked fine. Actually I was just syncing up my Itunes and it must have connected to your account too –“

“Oh my god –“

“I don’t mean to be rude but are you secretly ten years old?”

“No! I can explain.”

Yixing readies himself and mentally prepares for whatever tall tale Luhan will try to explain himself with.

“I dj parties. Weddings, birthdays, office parties… pretty much anything. I do a lot of kids parties actually, hence all the family friendly songs. I swear I actually listen to songs from this decade.”

And well… that does make sense.

“Oh. I guess that’s okay then.”

Which is a weird thing to say and as soon as Yixing realises that he turns tail and heads back to his bedroom. He shakes his head at himself and resumes getting his stuff unpacked.

The walls are thin enough that he can hear Luhan in his bedroom, erupting into laughter.

It’s quickly followed by footsteps leading straight to his door and instead of a polite knock, Luhan just barrels his way into the room.

There’s still a trace of laughter in his eyes, face bright with mirth.

“How can you have a go at me for having terrible taste in music when your number one played song is the pokemon theme song!”

Yixing gapes for what feels like eternity and he figures he must look like a fish. All he can muster up to say is, “It’s a classic!”

-

Over the course of their relationship, there are countless teasing arguments about music taste. Conversations about favourite songs, excited texts about new songs heard on the radio and hypotheticals about which songs would be on their perfect soundtrack.

The one thing they immediately agree on is which song they play when they bone for the first time. But that’s a story for another time.


End file.
